Caramel is one of the primary color components added to food products. Due to the wide variety of food products, a wide variety of different caramels are required. There are four general classifications of caramel. Caramel color I, also known as plain or spirit caramel, is formed without ammonia or sulfite compounds. Caramel color II, also referred to as caustic sulfite caramel, is formed with sulfite compounds and without ammonium compounds. Caramel color III, also referred to as ammonia or beer caramel, as well as bakers' or confectioners' caramel, is formed with ammonium compounds and without sulfite compounds. And, finally, caramel color IV, also known as sulfite ammonia, or soft drink caramel, or acid proof caramel, utilizes both ammonia and sulfite in the production of the caramel. Due to stability, caramel color I should not be used, for example, in a soft drink, and, likewise, caramel color IV would not be utilized in beer.
In any caramel color that utilizes ammonia as a reactant, there is an issue with the production of 4-methylimidazole, also referred to as 4-MeI. It is generally preferable to form a caramel product that has as little 4-MeI as possible. Caramel color I and II do not require any special steps to eliminate 4-MeI because ammonia is not employed. Because the method used to form caramel color III is different than the method used to make caramel color IV, methods to avoid formation of 4-MeI in caramel color III are not applicable to class IV caramels.